


The Dare

by Download



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download/pseuds/Download
Summary: Alya has goaded Adrien into a dare to get him to take Marinette on a date





	The Dare

**The Dare**

**Part 1**

"Wait, what?"

Nino was cackling, Alya was grinning and Adrien had a look of shock on his face. Marinette shared Adrien's shock; this really wasn't what she had in mind when Alya said she had a plan.

Alya had assured her she had a foolproof way to get Adrien to take her on a date, she just had to nod and play along.

"That's…" Adrien struggled to comment on the idea. He eventually settled for a simple denial. "That's not going to work."

"You don't think so?" asked Alya. "Really?"

Adrian visibly swallowed. He almost appeared nervous.

"No."

Alya's next words were said very carefully.

"Do you want to _bet_ on it?" she asked.

Adrian narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm," Alya hummed before putting on a show of carefully thinking about the question.

I was at this point that Marinette realised what her best friend had planned. Standing behind Adrien and out of his sight she put up her hands in protest and mouthed " _no_ ", but Alya was undeterred.

"I've got an idea," she explained, holding up a single finger. "My best girl here is fourteen and she _still_ hasn't been on a date with a cute boy. If I win, you'll take her on a romantic date and treat her like a princess."

Adrien turn his head to look at her to find she was already blushing like crazy. She almost wanted to disappear into the floor with embarrassment. There would be words later between Alya and her for putting her on the spot like this.

Adrien looked apologetically at her before returning to Alya.

"Hmm," hummed Adrien as he considered it. "Fine, but if I win, you'll… you'll…"

Adrien paused to consider what he would make Alya do before there was a small evil smirk on his face.

"When you lose, for one month you'll follow to the letter every one of Ladybug and Chat Noir's instructions when they tell you to stop filming and get to safety."

Alya actually paled as much as she could with her dark skin tone at the cost of losing. It would be devastating personally to her on top of making it difficult for her blogging activities if she lost this bet.

"Right," she agreed eventually. "What's my time limit?"

"How about a week?" suggested Adrien.

"A fortnight," she shot back.

"Alright then," he agreed before holding his hand out to shake. "You've got two weeks to kiss Ladybug and bring back proof."

o0o0o

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," said Adrien later in a free moment.

Marinette's heart clenched at the statement. The idea that Adrien would think this was just some prank Alya was playing on her or that Alya was trying to embarrass Adrien with the date was almost heartbreaking. She almost wanted to cry at that moment but managed to get a simple nod out before getting away.

The walk home she could see what had brought on Alya's idea: she – as in Ladybug – had given her the Fox Miraculous. Alya could probably have flagged her down and tried to get it out of her before, but the fact she had trusted Alya with a miraculous was a special level of trust, enough trust that Alya might feel confident she wouldn't immediately dismiss her request as she tried to explain herself. Not that it needed explaining; she was there after all.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about it.


End file.
